


【空俏】一夜

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui





	【空俏】一夜

俏如来醒了。

案几上的油灯跳动着，如豆的灯光显然照不亮这过于黑暗的屋子。他想呼救，张了张嘴却发现喊不出声，不成调的，破碎沙哑的几声啊，昭示着他暂时失声的事实。

是被强行灌下哑药。俏如来心里一凛，角落的柜子上放着小小的香炉，幽微的香气就是从那里散发开来，那甜腻的，隐秘的香气，是闺房里不能言说的手段，藏着春情与欲望。俏如来屏气，却心知无用，他陷入了最肮脏，下三滥的阴谋。

额前渗出细密的汗，一点点浸入头发里，雪白的长发被汗湿，黏在脖颈后，带来一丝丝难耐的痒。俏如来闭上眼，往日柔软合身的僧衣裹在身上，让他感到烦躁。细软的内衬蹭过胸前的两粒突起，欲望由这里为心，一点点蔓延开，俏如来松开领口，欲释放一点难熬的热，却不知为何双颊通红。

药性来的猛烈，俏如来不知如何是好，他总是清心寡欲的模样——其实并不是那么六根清净的，他亦有正常青年的欲望和冲动，甚至有难以启齿的梦，这个梦如此禁断而羞耻，以至于俏如来清醒的时候一直在否认它。此时这个梦仿若识途，又纠缠上了他。梦里自己张开双腿，股间阳具抽插，带出粘腻的水液，双腿间一片泥泞不堪。俏如来的手搂着身上男人的脖颈，他支起身子去吻那个人，快感仿佛有了实体，俏如来只想弓起身子去迎合高潮，去追逐他的爱与欲。但，俏如来很快清醒过来，不知什么时候自己已脱去了下身的衣物，手覆在半勃的阳具上，纤长的手指握住那根白皙的东西，甚至摸到了头部渗出的清液，俏如来仿佛被刺激般哀鸣了一声，并拢双腿，将半硬的性器藏在宽大的衣袍下。

他怎么能，想着他的弟弟自慰。

大哥，恍然间，俏如来看到一双与自己相似，同出血缘的金色眼睛，你也曾爱过我吗。

说什么爱，那不是该出现在他和小空之间的字眼，他们间有同出于血脉的高傲倔强，有敌对立场的彼此算计，有曾被放弃的恨，唯独，不该有爱。

可是，俏如来想，在被迷情香控制的关头，在本能面前，他的理智几乎要崩毁时，他只想到他的弟弟，他爱的这个男人。

*

密林里透不进一丝月光，阴森可怖的林中夜枭凄厉地哀鸣，不远处就是妖魔海，过了妖魔海就是魔世出口，他就能逃离这儿，逃离戮世摩罗的掌控。影形回头看着淹没在茫茫大雾中的魔世，暗淡的冷月下，魔世的夜晚可怖而诡异，他看不清来时的路。

当时族长选定留在修罗国度帝尊身边的影形时，他还为自己要建功而高兴——但现在他一刻也不敢在戮世摩罗身边待下去了，他以俏如来的面目，窥破了戮世摩罗深藏的秘密，他不知道戮世摩罗是否知道，只是从那一夜起他害怕与戮世摩罗的独处，亦害怕看向戮世摩罗的眼睛，冰冷带着探寻，他很肯定，戮世摩罗在揣测自己知道了多少，是不是应该灭口。

爱着自己的兄长，这是多么惊世骇俗的事，即使是戮世摩罗这样的背骨仔，他的离经叛道也不是朝向这方面的。可是那个深夜，喝醉了酒的戮世摩罗撞上了他。酒味从年轻的帝尊身上散发出来，影形沉默着往后让了让，他的帝尊并不怎么与他交流，他只需要扮演一个有着俏如来面容的，完美无缺的工具就好。有时影形回过头，便能看到戮世摩罗阴冷的视线，让他心生恐惧。

戮世摩罗忽然拉住他，影形惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他张口想要说些什么，却被戮世摩罗按住，嘘，他的帝尊轻声说，气音里带着性感，请别说话，免得激怒我。影形看到空旷的走廊下灯笼在风中摇晃，拉长了戮世摩罗的影子，仿佛黑暗将他吞没。戮世摩罗头埋在他的肩上，长久的沉默令影形不安，却不敢乱动，他吃不准，戮世摩罗手始终按在刀上，会不会因为他说错了什么话而杀了他。

毕竟这位帝尊是如此的阴晴不定，难以捉摸。

大哥，你究竟是怎么样的呢？戮世摩罗的声音里听不出悲伤，反而满是戏谑，影形颤抖着，冷汗爬满了后背，他意识到他终于触碰到了戮世摩罗平日掩藏起来的，不肯让任何人看见的秘密。

你决绝地把我送进魔世，话语却又那样悲悯，你的眼泪落在我眉心，戮世摩罗抬起头，抚着额前的地方，你的悲伤，是真是假？大哥，你真让人琢磨不透。

影形一句话也不敢说。

回想起戮世摩罗那时的眼神，影形仍心惊不已，他想他再窥探下去一定会死的，他知道了戮世摩罗对俏如来不伦的爱恋，他觉得他完了。

索性先下手为强，求生欲让他四处探知俏如来的下落，终于在俏如来来到魔世时捉住了他。

影形小心翼翼地躲避着嘶吼的妖魔海，在密布的怪物里穿行着，脸上露出一丝笑容，此时留在戮世摩罗身边的已经是真正的俏如来，被灌了哑药不能说话的俏如来，若是有一天戮世摩罗要杀了他，也与自己无关——离开魔世，他就可以换一副容颜，如滴水入海，再没有人能找到他。而真正的俏如来却要代他去死，仅此而已。

*

戮世摩罗又走到了那间大门紧锁的偏殿，幽微的香气从殿内散发出来，戮世摩罗被这奇异的香气吸引，他一步步走过去，推开了那扇门。

轻纱帐中的人似乎受了惊吓，投在帐上的人影颤抖了两下，便是急急地向床脚蜷缩去，衣袂摩擦的声音让戮世摩罗心生好奇，他对影形从来都抱着一种无以言说的恶意，于是他走过去，一把掀开赤红的纱帐。

俏如来慌乱地看着自己的弟弟，他无处可躲，只能再往墙角里缩一缩，将滑落的衣袍扯上来，遮住裸露的肩头。一双长腿却怎么也收不进衣物下，连脚趾都泛着浅薄的红，俏如来不知如何是好，情急之下跪行到戮世摩罗面前，捂住了他的眼睛。

别看我。他无声地恳求他的弟弟，却无法可想，俏如来不知道小空对这一幕作何感想，他硬撑着，极力忍住想要抱住小空对他求欢，将下身在小空手中磨蹭的念头，执着地遮住他的眼睛，只想保留最后一点体面。

影形的手是炽热的滚烫，而他居然也敢有这样大胆的举动，戮世摩罗突然来了兴致，方才的俏如来，身上泛着浅浅的粉色，平日遮挡严实的僧衣半褪，露出一身白皙肌肤，胸前浅粉的两点如同雪地上的野果，因为动情而挺立，藏在衣物下摆和耻毛的阳物站立着，铃口吐出的水液沾湿了雪白的布料，与他无数个难以启齿的夜晚所梦见的场面重合，戮世摩罗咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动着，他握住俏如来的手腕压过头顶，俏如来金色的眼睛里写满了慌乱，还有，他最爱也最想毁灭的，温柔与慈悲。恍然间他觉得这仿佛是真正的俏如来，他真正的大哥正被他压在身下，动了情，渴求着他。

只是想想，戮世摩罗都足够硬了。

他果断地掀开俏如来衣物的下摆，手指逡巡在俏如来早已忍到了极致的身下，撸动了几下，戮世摩罗便感到俏如来的难耐，那根东西跳动着，想来很快便会射。可戮世摩罗在此时停下，拨弄着俏如来的囊袋，他看到身下的人挺直了身子，迎合着他。俏如来的眼神在欲望失了焦，他从来没有体会过人最本初的性爱，戮世摩罗吻着他，撬开他的牙关，逼迫俏如来与自己交缠，唇舌间的水声仿佛在诉说着这世间最叛逆的爱情。俏如来挺起胸，藉由粗糙的衣物摩擦着又痒又胀的乳粒，也一并蹭在戮世摩罗胸膛。他的双臂环绕在戮世摩罗脖颈间，弓起身子，快感从胸前身下一起席卷而来，俏如来几乎无力去分辨究竟是哪里更让他快乐。他的双腿太用力地绷紧，等待着高潮的来临，戮世摩罗的手又握住了挺立的玉茎，笑着问道，你准备好了吗，大哥？俏如来张了张嘴却发不出声音，眼尾一片绯红，仿佛要落泪。戮世摩罗却用剩下的那只手按在他的嘴上，不要说话，你一开口就会令我恶心，会让我觉得你侮辱了俏如来，我就会想杀了你。

随着他这句话的却是手下不停的动作，俏如来颤抖着射了精，白浊溅在戮世摩罗手心。戮世摩罗看了看手上的东西，笑意却愈发冷，你可真是放浪。戮世摩罗抬起俏如来的下巴，慢慢地摩挲着他的嘴唇，我最恨你开口，你知道为什么吗？因为，你永远也不会是他。闻言，俏如来突然直起身子抱住他，衣衫随着动作滑落到腰间，堪堪遮住腿间那一块，反而让人浮想联翩。俏如来雪白的长发遮住光裸的后背，修长的胳膊拥抱着他，身上是情欲的红和淡淡的檀香气。

俏如来蹭着他的脸颊。戮世摩罗的身体猛地一僵，这是他们兄弟间的动作，小时候他最爱这样同俏如来撒娇，只是他已将那段回忆封存，可是知道这一切的除了他，还有一个俏如来。他看着俏如来的眼睛，是啊，他早该发现，那不是影形的眼神。

大哥。戮世摩罗低声道，居然是你。

原本还有些许的克制的理智，此时却全被欲望吞没，他咬着俏如来的耳垂，如同野兽撕咬猎物，只是赤裸裸的欲求，可这不失粗暴的动作反而缓解了迷香下俏如来的渴欲，俏如来迷迷糊糊地想，他把一切的责任推给了迷情香，心安理得地享受着乱伦的情爱，在他最爱的人怀里几近溺毙。戮世摩罗的手指在他嘴里搅动，唾液顺着嘴角流下来，俏如来的脸颊红透，赤色蔓延到了脖颈。

当戮世摩罗抚到他的胸口，捏住柔嫩的乳尖玩弄不止，俏如来睁大了眼睛，不由自主地将上身挺起，向戮世摩罗手中送去，戮世摩罗看着大哥难得沉迷于欲望，不再清明的眼神，低笑一声，一边用手捻着，一边用嘴吮着，大哥，我操了你，你要是怀孕了怎么办？他笑了笑，看着白皙肌肤上肿胀得愈发深红的乳晕，那时候，你就要抱着孩子，用自己的胸脯为他哺乳，戮世摩罗又不失力道地咬下去，就像这样，感觉好吗，我亲爱的大哥？是不是想为我生个孩子呢？

俏如来被这荤话刺得面红耳赤，伸手去捂小空的嘴，摇着头让他别说，他这样戮世摩罗就越要作弄他，大哥，要想堵住我的嘴，不做点实际行动怎么行呢？

戮世摩罗扯去俏如来最后蔽体的衣物，从里面抽出一条丝带，随手将俏如来的长发束在脑后，只留额前一缕，戮世摩罗替俏如来别到耳后，他用自己的外袍裹住俏如来，黑色的衣物遮住大哥的身体，半遮半掩却反而是更大的诱惑，黑色的衣衫衬得俏如来愈发雪白，修长的双腿从黑衣下露出来，俏如来不安地拢了拢衣襟，他看着小空，无声地询问着，喘息却已有些急促，原来是戮世摩罗伸进衣服下摆，手指探入他的小穴，湿润的穴口分泌着粘腻的液体，顺着戮世摩罗的手指流下来，一张一合地仿佛诱惑着他的弟弟进入这未被开发的极乐之地。戮世摩罗扩张着，俏如来随着他的动作呻吟颤抖，红了眼眶。他时不时咬住手背，不让自己叫得太过放浪，后穴被手指抽插得烂熟松软，却愈发空虚，戮世摩罗看着俏如来的眼神里多了几分狡黠，大哥，你若是真的想要，总要自己努力一把。

俏如来明白他的意思，他坐起身，后穴湿漉漉的触感，水液顺着大腿内侧流下来，他推倒戮世摩罗，撸硬了他弟弟的性器，看着戮世摩罗享受的神情，在他面前分开双腿，小穴对着弟弟挺立的性器，一手扶着戮世摩罗的手臂，一手分开后穴，试图将男人的阳具吞下。可俏如来毕竟初经人事，就是这样铁了心也很难吞下，酸胀疼痛让俏如来想要退缩，却被戮世摩罗按住了腰，大哥，别逃啊。俏如来无法，只得继续向下坐，硬物进得越深，俏如来的喘息便越急促，眼中的泪更是愈发忍不住，他蜷起脚趾，抵御过分激烈的快感，直到几乎精疲力竭，彻底被快感席卷。他说不出话，身体却很诚实地动着，追寻着从未体验过的快感，身前一片狼藉，戮世摩罗抚摸着他的后背，他的腰，他的臀，捏着俏如来饱满的臀肉，时不时拨弄一下俏如来硬着的阳具，此时俏如来的内壁便愈发夹紧，快感勾得戮世摩罗头皮发麻，他真没想到他的兄长是如此天生的尤物，在取悦别人方面这样的天赋异禀。

高潮来临时，俏如来只觉得大脑一片空白，他闭上眼睛，眼前是一片刺眼的白光，后穴依然在高潮的余韵中收缩着，卖力地夹紧着戮世摩罗的东西，直要戮世摩罗也精关失守。

戮世摩罗从俏如来身体里抽出自己的阳物，带出几股白浊。俏如来满身欢爱的痕迹，激烈的做爱显然对他是太耗费体力了，俏如来软软地倒在弟弟怀里，蜷缩着好像一只精疲力尽的猫。

戮世摩罗看着俏如来高潮后犹带潮红的面颊，忍不住又俯下身与俏如来深吻起来。俏如来疲惫不堪，却还记得迎合。这一夜已过去了许久，灯烛都结了烛花，更暗淡了。戮世摩罗看着东方的天空，他在俏如来的眼睛里读出了同样的想法。

让黎明来得迟一些，让他们只能藏在黑暗里，暗处掩盖下的爱，再维持一会儿。

可他们在红帐里相拥看着那残烛，却心知肚明，一夜，很快就要过去了，天明之时的分别，其实已近在咫尺。

不过一夜好梦罢了。


End file.
